ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil: The Movie/Closing Credits
Opening Credits Disney presents STAR VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL Closing Credits Directed by Daron Nefcy Produced by Mike Mullen Executive Producer Daron Nefcy Story by Dave Wasson Jordana Arkin Line Producers Deirdre Brenner Anna States Natasha Kopp Associate Producers Britta Reitman Craig Simpson Art Directors Jodi Pardan Justin Pardan Music by Brad Breeck Brian H. Kim Casting by Sara Jane Sherman CAST Star Butterfly - Eden Sher Marco Diaz/Big Chicken - Adam McArthur The President - John Goodman Toffee - Michael C. Hall Mr. Diaz - Artt Butler Mrs. Diaz - Nia Vardalos Queen Butterfly/Jackie Lynn Thomas - Grey Griffin Ludo/King Butterfly - Alan Tudyk Brittney Wong - Minae Noji Buff Frog - Fred Tatasciore Lobster Claws - Brian Posehn Principal/Bearicorn/Justin - Jeff Bennett Alfonzo - Matt Chapman Ferguson - Nate Torrence Oskar - Jon Heder Narrator - Alan Young ADDITIONAL VOICES Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - Frank Welker Daily Tribune reporter/Daisy's Diner Customer #1 - Tom Kenny Daisy's Diner Customer #2 - John Lasseter Daisy's Diner Customer #3 - Chris Williams Cinema Patron #1 - Will Ryan Cinema Patron #2 - Samuel E. Wright Cinema Patron #3 - Dan Castellanata Cinema Patron #4 - Nancy Cartwright Cinema Patron #5 - Mona Marshall Actor In Film - Nathan Lane Actress In Film - Jodi Benson STORY Burny Mattinson John Lasseter Dominic Bisignano Martin Ansolabehere EDITORIAL ART DEPARTMENT Eric Goldberg Mark Henn Adam E. Green Lauren MacMullan VISUAL DEVELOPMENT LAYOUT ANIMATION TECHNICAL ANIMATION CROWD ANIMATION EFFECTS LIGHTING Katie Reihman James Newland Fatema Tarzi Gina Lawes Jonathan Navarro Dan Naughton STEREO PRODUCTION SUPPORT Brandon Holmes Marisa X. Castro Scott Sakamoto Stephanie Hachem Albert Ramirez ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SUPPORT ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY Mercury Filmworks Toon City Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. Sugarcube Animation DHX Media POST PRODUCTION Kristina Reed FILM AND DIGITAL SERVICES TECHNOLOGY Additional Technology Suppret MUSIC SONGS I'm from Another Dimension Originally Written and Composed by Ego Plum Performed by Brad Breeck and Brian H. Kim Space Unicorn Originally Written by Parry Gripp Performed by Brianne Drouhard ''Steamboat Bill Originally Written and Composed by Arthur Collins Performed by Bret Iwan Sing Sing Sing (With a Swing) Originally Written and Composed by Louis Prima Performed by Michael Giacchino Mickey Mouse Club March (End Credits Theme) Originally Written by Jimmy Dodd Performed by Zendaya THE STAFF OF WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS Gina Aarniokoski Jenny Aleman-Holman Andrea Alexander John Alexander Kathy Alexander Karen Bailey Marie-Claude Banville Travis E. Beckner Tamara J. Bonnell-Truitt Charlie F. Boyer Shelia Brown Scott Campbell Tim Campbell Fox Carney Jenni Tsoi Fred Cox Karen Paik Ginger Wei-Hsien Chen Gina Sunny Colbacchini Thalla Del Razo Tamariz Jim Dubensky Pemala Dugan Doug Engalla Nancy Even Matt Eslon Pattie Ferrari Randy Fukuda Marcelo Gaete Zanetta Geri Lee Growoski Julianne Hale Ann W. Hansen Tiffany Harrington Kristen Taylor Hall Bonnie Halmoe Hays Jeri Howard Katie Hooten Avetik Avo Karapetyan Heather Kayne Tamara N. Khalaf Scot Kimberly Tom LeBlance Ken Lewis Kelly Lewis Bob Morgan Stephen Odie Leslie Erin Ong Dustin Darren Michael Papps Daniel Picketti Amy Ellenwood Bonnie Popp Marty Prager Vivian G. Procopio Susan Rios John Rojano Francis Vincent Salata III Jack Sera Jack Dean Stauss Walt Sturrock Kris Tatf Verna Takeyama Matt Tsugawa Peter John Vaughan Sherry Powjejeen Power Pam Waterman Chuck Westmore Patrick White Eric A Wood Dana Murrary Sarah Ann Williams THE FILMMAKERS WOULD LIKE TO THANK Walt Disney Family Museum - San Francisco, California Walt Disney Hometown Museum - Kansas City, Missouri SPECIAL THANKS Daron Nefcy Eric Goldberg Jenni Tsoi Amy Ellenwood PRODUCTION BABIES Skyler Timothy Andrew Wendy Erica Diana Christian Alfried Anthony Destiny Harold Antoine Jessica Nicholas Olivia The views and opinions expressed by Ludo or his Enemies in the film that the government is taking control of our lives are solely his own, and do not reflect the views or opinions of The Walt Disney Company or the filmmakers. Neither The Walt Disney Company, nor the filmmakers make any representation of the accuracy of any such views and opinions. "PAC-MAN" is a courtesy of Bandai Namco Entertainment, Inc. Soundtrack Available on Prints by FOTOKEM® MPAA No. 5210385 Copyright ©2017 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. "STAR VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Disney. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this immediately after it was made. Created and Produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, CA Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (Post-credits stinger) To our friend Alan, who gave us a bear of a very little brain and some of the best in Disney animation... We will forever be grateful. Alan Young 1919-2016 Category:Credits Category:Disney films Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:DHX Media